World War 3
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Seventy five years after the ending of World War 2, another great world war begins.


I don't own Hetalia! Be warned about OOC, don't like? Then don't read!

—

Seventy five years after the ending of World War 2, another great world war begins.

It's all started in Russia. November eleven. At dawn.

France's Eiffel Tower was destroyed by Russia. And then France declares war against Russia.

A week after France's declaration of war, England's Big Ben was burnt into the ground, England declared war on the next day.

Next month, Russia bombed Japan like America once did at the final stage of World War 2. Japan was critically injured, but insisted he wanted war to get his revenge for his innocent people were killed. Since half of the millions Japanese citizens died at that attack from Russia. Only two days later, Japan declared war.

Three weeks after Japan's declaration of war, Russia sent an assassin to attempt to assassinate the Prime Minister, the assassin shot the Prime Minister's legs, but lucky Canada shot the assassin before the assassin make another move, however unfortunately the Prime Minister is paralyzed for life. The country was outraged and wanted war after the attempt assassination from Russia, only three days later Canada declared war.

America was outraged about this, America made a decision as a true world's superpower; America declared World War 3.

The war only took fifteen years, America and the others had won. But it requires a high price to pay...

"You fucking commie bastard," America yelled angrily. "What did I do wrong?! I helped you and treated you as enemy not a total asshole!"

Russia put a cold smile. "I want my throne back," he said coldly with red eyes.

America scowled angrily. "After these long horrible fifteen years, you wanted your damned 'throne' back?!" America shouted as he took a gun out and put a bullet in it. He gets something from his pocket. "You commie bastard...It's was fair square. I won that war! You selfish commie bastard! God, I wish I could kill you a long time ago," America growled angrily and then run towards Russia.

Russia grabbed his pipe and his gun and started running toward America.

America yelled out as loud as he could;

"GO, FREEDOM!"

The eagle dived from nowhere, the eagle firmly took the pipe from Russia's hand. Russia didn't see that coming. Russia felt like a fool, but he froze for second staring at his empty hands that once was a pipe in his hands.

America threw out some grenades in the air and get his gun pointed at the grenades, as the grenades was in the air, America grabbed Russia and then yelled out;

"I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME!"

And then America shot the grenades.

There was a white flash and then there was a huge explosion of light and then the light revealed flames.

England and Canada quickly run to the battlefield where America and Russia fought.

"Alfred!" Canada said panicky as he looked for his brother, but his brother was no where been found.

There was sudden groaning.

Canada and England thought it was America, they quickly followed where the groaning was.

But the groaning from Russia.

"Сукин сын..! (Son of a bitch)" Russia cursed under his breath, he tried to stand up, but stumbled and fall to the ground. Russia looked dumbfounded, but then he realized something isn't right.

"America?" Russia called out.

There was no response. _Nothing_.

Russia noticed there was America's glasses lying on the ground, only one of the glass was shattered and the other one was cracked, but not shattered.

Russia's eyes widened in realization for what America has done.

England's eyes grew wide in horror.

"No..." England whispered under his breath and fall into his knees. "Not him..."

Canada froze and then looked like he is gonna kill.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Canada screamed and ran toward Russia and punched him in the face and continually punched him until Canada's hands started to bleed. Canada started to sob quietly. "How could you..." Canada whimpered.

Russia refused to look at Canada in the eye.

On the next day...Russia surrendered and the world had received a fateful news that will forever shock the Earth's core...

_America had Fallen..._

—

I know this sucks and it's OOC.

It's not Hetalia like you know, it's mine.

So...This is only one shot...And please reviews about what you think about this beside saying its sucks. :)

Thank you!


End file.
